parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Enchanted (Santiago Style)
Cast: * Giselle (Animated) - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Giselle (Live-Action) - Hannah Stine (Goosebumps (2015)) * Robert Phillip - Zach Cooper (Goosebumps (2015)) * Prince Edward (Animated) - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Prince Edward (Live-Action) - Santiago Manuel Rodriguez * Nancy Tremaine (Animated) - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Nancy Tremaine (Live-Action) - Alex * Morgan Phillip - Annie (Little Einsteins) * Queen Narissa (Animated) - Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Queen Narissa (Live-Action) - Harley Quinn (Batman: Arkham City) * Queen Narissa as Hag (Animated) - Scrump Doll * Queen Narissa as Hag (Live-Action) - Wallflower Blush (My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship) * Queen Narissa as Dragon - Hungarian Horntail Dragon (Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire) * Nathaniel (Animated) - Kaa (The Jungle Book) * Nathaniel (Live-Action) - Kyle Scheyd * Pip the Chipmunk (Animated) - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Pip the Chipmunk (Live-Action) - Jack-Jack (The Incredibles) * Troll from Andalasia - King Louie (LA) (The Jungle Book (2016)) * Soap Opera Secretary - Elsa (Frozen) * Sam, Robert's Secretary - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Pregnant Woman with Kids - Merida (Brave) * Mary Ilene Caselotti - Amanda Lopes * Bus Driver - Tip (Home) * Small Man called "Grumpy" - Boss Baby (The Boss Baby) * The Construction Workers - Kuzco, Kronk and Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) and Officer Lynch * Pigeons, Cockroaches and Rats - Puppets (Baby Einstein) Transcript * Narrator: Of all the Santiago Movie Spoofs...of all the miraculous adventures...Of all the magical tales...There's never been anything...Like Enchanted... * Leo/Prince Edward: Ha ha ha ha! * Annie/Giselle: Ah. Thank you. * Narrator: Because no other story has ever been taking you... * (Tip pushes Annie into the wishing well that Annie falls and screams) * Squirrel Kyle Schyed/Pip: Leo! We need HELP! * Narrator: To a land as strange and terrifying... * (Annie zooms into the pony world and turned into Fluttershy) * Narrator: As Ours. * Fluttershy/Giselle: (Gasps) Oh my. I was wondering if one of you might direct me to the castle. * Spike/Grumpy: Watch it will ya! * Fluttershy/Giselle: Spike. Nobody's been very nice to me. * Rainbow Dash/Robert Phillip: Yeah, Well, Welcome to Ponyvillie. * Fluttershy/Giselle: Thank you. * Leo/Prince Edward: Annie! I will rescue you! * (Leo pops out of the manhole and turned into Discord) * Narrator: Now... * Squirrel Kyle Schyed/Pip: Who's gonna rescue MEEEEEEEEEEEEE? * (Squirrel Kyle Schyed pops out of the manhole and turned into Spike the Dog) * Discord/Prince Edward: I seek a beautiful girl. * Shining Armor/Arty: I'd like to find one of them, too, you know? * Narrator: The're world and our world... * Scootaloo/Morgan Phillip: I think she might be a real Pony. * Narrator: Are about to collide. * Fluttershy/Giselle: Alright, Everyone. Let's tighten things up. * (Ollie falls down into a toilet) * Rainbow Dash/Robert Phillip: Oh my gosh. * Narrator: And nothing will ever be the same. * (The Sour Kangaroo breaks out of the manhole, While Midnight Sparkle started to roar) * Spike the Dog/Pip: Uh-oh. * Narrator: This Spring. * Fluttershy/Giselle: How does she know... * Rainbow Dash/Robert Phillip: Don't sing. It's okay. You know. Let's just walk. * Narrator: One awesome pegasus will have to get them back home before time runs out. * (The Clock Chimes) * Discord/Prince Edward: Magic mirror I beg you. Tell me where she is. * Mayor Mare: Reporting for one sixteenth and broadway. * Discord/Prince Edward: One hundred and one sixteenth and broadway! Thank you, mirror. * (Discord kisses the TV screen) * Narrator: Santiago pictures presents the motion picture event of the holidays. * (Gabi reverts back into Sour Kangaroo, While Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash are Screaming and falling, Fluttershy partys, Rainbow Dash Saves, Midnight Sparkle continues roaring and Discord's Sword Slash) * Discord/Prince Edward: You met your match, foul beast! Ha ha ha ha! * Princess Luna/Bus Driver: (Stomping) Are you Crazy! nobody stabs my Pony cart! Don't you run away from me crazy goat face! * Narrator: ENCHANTED * Fluttershy/Giselle: (Laughs) * Discord/Prince Edward: ANNIE! I've been dream...(Audio playing) NOOOOOOOOO! (Audio stops playing) (bicycle dinging) Ow! Gallery Fluttershy ID S1E17.png|Fluttershy as Giselle (Animated) Goosebumps 2015-12.jpg|Hannah Stine as Giselle (Live-Action) Zach Cooper goosbumps.png|Zach Cooper as Robert Phillip Discord S03E10.png|Discord as Prince Edward (Animated) Santiago Manuel Rodriguez.jpg|Santiago Manuel Rodriguez as Prince Edward (Live-Action) Starlight Glimmer ID S5E26.png|Starlight Glimmer as Nancy Tremaine (Animated) Santiago's Girlfriend, Alex.png|Alex as Nancy Tremaine (Live-Action) Annie-1.png|Annie as Morgan Phillip Chrysalis ceremony podium cropped S2E26.png|Queen Chrysalis as Queen Narissa (Animated) (If its Okay with strongdraw941) 4360925-2096347-corset_harley_cropped.jpg|Harley Quinn as Queen Narissa (Live-Action) IMG 0855.jpg|Scrump as Queen Narissa as Hag (Animated) Wallflower Blush ID EGFF.png|Wallflower Blush as Queen Narrisa as Hag (Live-Action) Hungarianhorntail.jpg|Hungarian Horntail Dragon as Queen Narrisa as Dragon Kaa.jpg|Kaa as Nathaniel (Animated) (If its Okay with TheMichaelCityMaker) IMG 0703(1).PNG|Kyle Scheyd as Nathaniel (Live-Action) Spike (MLP).png|Spike as Pip the Chipmunk (Animated) I2 - Jack-Jack.png|Jack-Jack as Pip the Chipmunk (Live-Action) The Jungle Book 2016 (film) 12.png|King Louie (LA) as the Troll IMG 0676.jpg|Ariel as Sam, Robert's Secretary Merida web small.jpg|Merida as Pregnant Woman with Kids 2017-11-17 18.41.36.jpg|Amanda Lopes as Mary Ilene Caselotti Tip home.png|Tip as the Bus Driver Boss baby character.png|Boss Baby as Small Man called "Grumpy" Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps com-163.jpg|Kuzco... Emperorsnewgroove333.jpg|...Kronk... Emperorsnewgroove665.jpg|...Pacha... officer lynch.jpg|...and Officer Lynch as The Construction Workers 335px-Baby_Einstein_Numbers_Nursery_(2003)_-_Clip_Puppets_and_Animals-_26.jpg|Baby Einstein Puppets as Pigeons, Cockroaches and Rats Category:Enchanted movies spoof Category:Transcripts Category:Santiago Category:Enchanted Movie Spoofs